Bridget
Queen Bridget: Queen Of The Bergens '''(called '''Idget by Chef) is the sweetest, most kindhearted Bergen and is one of the two tritagonists of the movie Trolls (the other being King Peppy). She is based off of Cinderella from the fairytale, Cinderella. Appearance Bridget is a purple Bergen with pink cheeks, and short light purple hair that's styled in pig tails with two pink rubber bands. She has red eyes with yellow sclera and a small light green nose. She also has a grey unibrow and crooked teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a pink dress with a lacy collar and sleeves, a tattered and dirty apron, white girly underpants, white lacy socks, and pink Mary Jane shoes with yellow flower buckles. When she is Lady Glitter Sparkles (Seriously) she wears a dark pink jumpsuit with purple markings, a white belt, and silver platforms. Personality Trolls While most Bergens are quite cruel and mean spirited, Bridget is sweet and kind. She is willing to do anything to get just one date with King Gristle Jr., even help the trolls. She lacks confidence at first because of her title as a mere Scullery Maid, thinking that Gristle was beyond her and he wouldn't want her. She is, however a good person and is willing to sacrifice herself to protect those she cares about. Like Gristle, she didn't understand what happiness was and didn't realise that certain feelings she felt were signs of happiness. Relationships Prince Gristle Bridget has a secret crush on Prince Gristle (which she had since childhood), however, she is too afraid to tell him because she thinks he won't feel the same way. But in the end, when Prince Gristle realizes that Lady Glitter Sparkles is Bridget, he realizes that you don't need to eat Trolls to be happy, and it turns out he also loves Bridget. Chef Bridget is an assistant for Chef. Chef, the nasty and cruel Bergen is very mean to her, throwing pots and dishes on top of her head and saying very mean things to her. History Bridget is first seen in the film as a child in the throne room watching her crush Prince Gristle asking his father King Gristle Sr. what will make him happy now, after the Bergen delicacy Trolls escaped, to which the King replies nothing will, which saddens Bridget. Twenty years later, a now adult Bridget has seen once again in the throne room with Gristle (who is now known as King Gristle Jr.). As King Gristle Jr. bemoans of how he will never feel happy, Chef (whom King Gristle Sr. had banished from Bergentown after the Trolls escaped) arrives and is able to convince the young king into letting her return to royal court after revealing that she captured some Trolls. Bridget is tasked by Chef to guard the Trolls in preparation for Trollstice. Just then Poppy and Branch arrive to save the other Trolls. They discover that Bridget is in love with King Gristle Jr. as she sings "Hello", so Poppy and Snack Pack strike a deal with her; if Bridget releases the Trolls, they will help her get a date with the King. The Trolls give Bridget a makeover by giving her sparkly clothes and use they own hair to make her's colorful. Bridget later comes to King Gristle Jr. (who becomes smitten by her) under the name of Lady Glittersparkles (Seriously) and is able to get a date with him at an pizza and roller skating arcade. During the date where King Gristle Jr. invites Bridget to be his plus one at Trollstice, Poppy and the other Trolls discover that Creek is being kept inside King Gristle Jr.'s jewel on his cloak. Chef then arrives, causing Bridget (in fear of Chef recognizing her) leaves but ends up leaving a roller skate behind, which the King keeps. After returning to her room, Bridget asks the Trolls if they could disguise her as Lady Glitter Sparkles at Trollstice, but they reply that they can no longer help her (as they need to rescue Creek). After Poppy and the other Trolls are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks (after being sold out by Creek, who wished to save himself from being eaten), Bridget arrives to free them before they are to be served during Trollstice. She tells the Trolls to go as she is ready to be punished for treason. Bridget takes the empty cooking pot to the other Bergens. Upon discovering the pot empty, Chef accuses Bridget of eating the Trolls herself. Luckily, Poppy and the other Trolls arrive and reveal to King Gristle Jr. that Bridget is Lady Glittersparkles and that Bergens don't need to eat Trolls to be happy as King Gristle Jr. felt happy during his date. However, Chef is the only Bergen who refuses to give up and tries to kill Poppy and Branch. Bridget is able to save the two by throwing a spoon at Chef, causing her to fall into a cart and is rolled out of the Bergen castle. Bridget is last seen dancing with King Gristle Jr., Poppy, Branch and the other Trolls and the Bergens. Character Concept Bridget went under a lot of testing to get her teeth correct as they stuck out like picket fences, and the animators had to make it look like they were not falling out. Her character design was worked from working with from recordings of the voice actress, Zooey Deschanel. Zooey actually came up with the idea behind her design overall. Her characters was envisioned by Zooey imagining Bridget had a tiny little angel on the tip of her tongue she didn't want to wake up, which was director Mike Mitchell's direction for her. Lady Glittersparkles is based on an 1970s makeover and make her look like a 1970s Diva."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 Merchandise Official Website Bridget is sweet, kind-hearted Bergen in Bergen Town. She is the dishwasher and scullery maid to her mean-spirited boss, Chef. She’s sensitive and softspoken. Through a song, we find out that Bridget has a secret crush on King Gristle Jr., but she lacks the confidence to speak out. When Bridget meets Poppy and the Snack Pack, they hatch a plan to give Bridget the confidence she needs to act like a total babe, so she can catch the eye of the King. * She believes in herself, but unsure how to communicate that to others. * Bridget wants to find happiness in a way that’s different from other Bergens. * Bridget always treats others with respect, even if they do not respect her. * Bridget doesn't look bigger when she becomes an adult, instead, she looks just as big when she was a child, perhaps hinting that she may have Napoleon Complex or dwarfism. * Bridget loves King Gristle Jr, but some people think he's pretty ugly. Poppy probably feels the same way because when she was trying to tell Bridget things to say about the King, she couldn't find one good thing about him. * There is no proof that Bridget hasn't indulged in the guilty pleasure of Troll happiness. Trivia *The full name of her alter ego from Trolls was "Lady Glittersparkles Seriously". Biggie says "Lady", Guy Diamond says "Glitter", Smidge says "Sparkles" and Branch says "Seriously" questioning the ridiculous nature of the other Trolls choice. However, as a gag, Bridget having been told to say whatever the Trolls said, thus says "Seriously" not realising that wasn't meant to be part of the name. For the most part she was just called "Lady Glittlersparkles", leaving "Seriously" out. *In Two-Party System, its revealed her Birthday is 1 day before Branch's. References Quotes Gallery Page Poll Do you like Bridget? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Brydzia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bergens Category:Royalty